Noche nublada
by freezekula
Summary: Un Lemon sin argumento inspirado en una noche lluviosa. POV de Kaiba. Disfrutadlo YAOI SetoxJoey. COMPLETO


Quiero advertir que es un capítulo único y que no tiene argumento, tan solo es un Lemon a palo seco inspirado en una noche de lluvia, que espero les guste .  
POV de Kaiba.

**NOCHE NUBLADA**

"Llueve... Puedo escuchar el repiquetear de las gotas sobre el toldo de mi habitación... continuo... incesante... El ruido de los charcos al ser atropellados bruscamente por los veloces coches, salpicando a las personas que caminan por la acera bajo sus llamativos paraguas. Algunos de colores chillones, otros estampados en flores y los más abundantes: de tonos grises y negros. Oscuros como esta misma noche.

Algo se mueve a mi lado en la cama, se agita y jadea. Jadeos que se convierten en gemidos en el momento que coloco mi boca sobre su pezón izquierdo y mordisqueo mientras paso mi lengua.

Arquea la espalda y echa hacia atrás la cabeza, esparciendo sus dorados cabellos a lo ancho de la almohada. Me detengo un momento y le miro a la caraés tan bello. Con esos ojos fuertemente cerrados y ese rubor recorriendo sus suaves mejillas.  
Entreabre los ojos solo para dirigirme una mirada cargada de ansia y desesperación.

De repente la estancia se ilumina, y un relámpago zigzagueante se dibuja en el oscuro cielo lleno de nubes. Pasan cinco segundos y se escucha el ruido que debió acompañar al resplandor. El trueno se escucha fuerte y retumba en el silencio de mi estancia. Proporcionándole un toque mucho más misterioso al momento.

Joey no puede más e incorporándose se lanza a mis labios, tomándolos con pasión y arrastrándome por el peso de su cuerpo hasta quedar tendido en cama bajo él.  
Yo, el poderosísimo y orgulloso Seto Kaiba bajo alguien y no sobre él. que ironía, quien lo iba a esperar.  
Pero este rubio es el único capaz de hacerme sentir así, tan vulnerable, confiado y tranquilo. Sí, porque aunque parezca imposible, con su presencia me siento seguro y relajado, una calma que me és imposible de conseguir con otro.

Con manos lentas y temblorosas me desabrocha la camisa blanca de seda, desesperándose con los últimos botones y terminando por arrancarla con lujuria, haciendo soltar cada uno de los botones al suelo.

Otro trueno...

Se estremece y se aferra a mí con sus manos. ¿No será que le tiene miedo a los truenos? Lo agarro del cuello y lo acerco a mí, devolviéndole el beso que antes me diera, multiplicado por tres.  
Noto como sus manos recorren mi pecho y se entretienen sobre mis pezones, endureciéndolos.  
Cortamos el beso cuando se nos és imposible mantener la respiración por mucho tiempo más. Suelta un gemido de placer a la vez que sus pulmones recogen el aire que necesita para respirar. Y acto seguido dirige su lengua a mi cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo a intervalos.

La situación es placenteramente tortuosa y no estoy acostumbrado a quedarme quieto y esperar a que termine su trabajo. Con ansia situo mis manos en sus nalgas y las estrujo fuertemente, notando un gemido sobre la piel de mi cuello. Con mivimientos rápidos le bajo el boxer y sitúo una de mis manos cerca de su entrada, mientras con la otra agarro fuertemente su erguido miembro y empiezo a estimularlo ferozmente.

Otro relámpago ilumina la habitación en el momento justo para ver y notar como Joey clava sus dientes en mi hombro, con una pasión y desesperación producto del placer que le estoy otorgando.  
Lentamente introduzco la punta de uno de mis dedos en su entrada y veo como arquea la espalda mientras sus gemidos se vuelven más intensos y seguidos.

Otro relámpago, esta vez seguido inmediatamente del trueno que retumba much más fuerte en la estancia, provocando que el rubio se tense, retrocediendo hacia atrás y provocando que mi dedo termine de introducirse completamente en su ano.

Un grito de pasión es soltado sobre mi oido al mismo tiempo que clava sus dedos en mi pecho, provocándome un placer enorme, haciendo que introduzca otro de mis dedos y los mueva violentamente con pasión, mientras veo como se retuerce y vuelve a tomar mis labios entre los suyos.  
Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y el intercambio de saliba es ya inevitable. El beso se vuelve más violento y sujeta mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, apretando con brusquedad mientras lame la sangre que ha empezado a brotar de ellos.

En un movimiento desesperado lo giro haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer sobre mi entrepierna, quedando su boca a escasos milímetros de mi erección, notoriamente visible bajo la tela del ajustado pantalón.

Con una mirada le doy a entender lo que quiero y mientras me centro de nuevo en introducir y sacar los dedos de su orificio a la vez que estimulo su hinchado miembro, veo como el rubio me desabrocha el botón del pantalón, baja el cierre de éste y libera mi dolorido miembro de su prisión de licra negra. En un tímido movimiento pasa su lengua sobre la punta de mi pene, lamiendo el presemen que fluye a causa de la excitación que estoy sintiendo. Pero quiero sentir más y así se lo doy a saber con un movimiento de caderas. Suelto un gemido de placer completo cuando siento su húmeda y tibia boca alrededor de mi miembro.

Dios, es tanto placer que no sé cuanto resistiré antes de poseerlo. Ambos intentamos seguir un ritmo constante, debido a las oleadas de placer que recorren nuestro cuerpo al contacto de la boca de uno con el miembro del otro. Puesto que hace ya rato que dejé de masturbarlo con la mano para introducírmelo en la boca.

El cese de todo movimiento por parte del rubio mientras oigo como jadea, me da a entender que está muy cerca del límite. así que paro y me levanto, quedándome a espaldas de él.

Veo que va a protestar cuando de golpe lo empujo, manteniendo su cabeza pegada contra la cama, mientras sujeto con brusquedad sus cabellos con mi mano, y con la otra levanto su culo, guiando mi miembro hasta la estrechez de su entrada, rozando contra ésta, y deslizando mi miembro entre las apretados glúteos. haciendo soltar un gemido de impaciencia por parte de ambos.

No puedo aguantar más y de un empeyón introduzco toda la longitud de mi pene en su ano de una sola vez. Provocando que gemido y llanto salgan a la vez de su boca.

Sujeto su cadera con ambas manos y saco mi miebro de su interior, para volverlo a introducir nuevamente de una embestida y así sucesivamente y a ritmo cada vez más acelerado; mientras veo como sujeta fuertemente las sábanas entre sus manos y oigo los gritos de pasión que escapan de su boca.

Un relámpago más ilumina el lugar y con una fuerte embestida provoco el orgasmo en el rubio, el cual descarga su esencia sobre mi mano, salpicando parte de su pecho y las sábanas."

- _Seto... ah... te quiero..._

"Oigo su deliciosa voz pronunciar mi nombre en un susurro.  
Las contracciones de su ano, producto del orgasmo, aprietan dolorosamente mi miembro, haciendo que en mi última embestida me corra, derramándome en el interior de mi amado.

Tal y como estoy me dejo caer sobre él, sin salir todavía de su interior. Quiero sentir su calor un rato más."

- _Joey...ro_

"Un trueno resuena y no sé si ha oido mis últimas palabras. Pero cuando miro a su rostro me doy cuenta de que me sonríe y un par de lágrimas descienden por sendas mejillas.  
Limpio esos ríos salados con mi lengua, dándole un dulce beso en los labios y quedándonos dormidos así, uno dentro del otro.

Mientras afuera la fuerte lluvia sigue cayendo furiosamente sin parar. El clima de esa noche ha sido tan violento como nuestra velada."

Fin.

Realizado el 25/02/04

* * *

Nota de la Autora: 

¿Qué os aparecido? Tal y como dicho, es solo un Lemon inspirado en una noche de lluvia. Espero que os haya gustado. Depende del éxito que tenga me replantearé en continuarlo con una historia o no. Vosotros decidís XDD.

Espero que llueva más a menudo, porque parece que me inspira.

Por cierto¿habéis adivinado lo que le dice Kaiba a Joey? XDDDDDD

Este fic se lo dedico a Tamy, ya que sé que le gusta la parejita de Kaiba x Joey. Tamaguita, si estoy equivoca hazmelo saber . Besotessssss :

Comentarios, amenazas y demás a la siguiente dirección: freezekulayahoo.es


End file.
